Clearance rates of GIP infused at 2 ng/kg/min and 4 ng/kg/min were assessed in 10 lean and 10 obese subjects. The role of GIP as an incretin was assessed by infusing GIP to match the levels seen following oral glucose and infusing glucose IV to match glucose levels seen from oral glucose in lean healthy subjects.